Sad, Beautiful, Tragic
by iris descent
Summary: She still felt like the shivering, small girl in the woods Valjean saved after so many years. Character death.


**summary: **She still felt like the small, shivering girl in the woods Valjean saved after so many years. Character death.

**disclaimer: **I don't own Les Miserables.

**notes: **So, I'm basing this on the movie; since I haven't seen the stage play. :D

* * *

I didn't even notice Marius holding me so closely and whisper comforting words in my ear.

My hair was tangled, cheeks flushed red as tears poured down them like a river. Candles surrounded three of us –I mean, _two_ of us. We were in the cathedral and I remember nothing vividly about it. My step-father sat in a rocking chair, his face rolled to the side and rested on his left shoulder. His chin on his chest, his loving and merciful eyes closed. I knew from then on that I wouldn't hear the praise and the love he showered me from years ago. I reached for his cold and pale hand resting on his lap and a flash of memories came crawling back to me.

* * *

"_Papa!"_ _A blonde little girl ran towards the tall man, holding up a stick drawing of the two of them. She slapped the paper on his desk, took a step back and grinned widely. "Papa, happy birthday. I remembered it now." Valjean picked up the crumpled paper and his heart swelled at the sight of it. A smile broke out on his features and he just wanted to spin her around like a normal father would. God knows he wasn't normal. _

_Gesturing for the his daughter to come around the table, Cosette did the exact thing. What happened next, she could not expect and never forget. Valjean brought the girl on his lap and wrapped an arm around her small and thin waist. A laugh rumbled in his throat. "Alright, Cosette. Tell me which one I am." He said, still holding the drawing in his large hands. Happy he liked his gift; little Cosette pointed to a stick drawing of a tall man, wearing a hat, holding a cane. "That's you, Papa." She smiled softly, Valjean thought of her happiness very contagious. _

_He kissed the little girl's forehead and embraced her tightly. "Cosette?"_

_The blonde girl looked up at her father with a huge grin. "Yes, papa?"_

"_I love you very much."_

* * *

A new wave of tears washed over me and I couldn't hold it back anymore. I pushed Marius away and pounced on my dead father, crying and shouting at him to come back to me. He couldn't leave me yet, I was still too young to be left behind. I've felt abandonment twice now, the first time with my real mother. "Papa?" I asked, my lower lip quivering. My gown was torn, my feet hurt from running to try to catch up to my father. Marius sat on the corner, a hand on his temples. I could make out a single tear escaping from his eyes.

Standing up, Marius touched my shoulder to reassure me. "I'll be waiting for you outside, okay? Take your time." With that, the blonde man I fell in love with left without looking back. Staring into my father's pale face, I touched his cheek and I'm shocked it's so cold. Being alone with my father in this small room, I felt like the little girl in the woods. Shivering and scared to take over, travel the world because Papa was gone. "D-Do... Do you remember, the time when... I had drawn you a picture of the both of us when I was younger? It was the first time I remembered your birthday, and I felt like I could run away with you forever. Now that you're-" I was nervous, but I could feel something warm beside me. I tried to smile. "You're gone, I guess I couldn't make that wish come true."

* * *

"_Papa?" Cosette, now 12 years old, stood at the doorway of his office. Her eyes traveled towards her sick father, worry clear in her orbs. He had come home to give her a new doll for her 12__th__ birthday, getting a fever in the process. "Can I... help you recover?" _

_Valjean smiled at his daughter, just the sight of her already made him feel better. He laid hunched over his desk, tired and cold from walking to the store and back home. "Yes, you may." Cosette shuffled into the room, her hands behind her back. The girl was nervous. "What should I do, Papa?"_

"_I just need you to sing me to sleep."_

* * *

"_Cosette?_"

A soft voice whispered into my ear, and I couldn't find it in myself to turn around. I'm scared. Should I call out for Marius? Warmth spread out around me and I had a feeling the reason for this was the presence beside me. "Papa?" I whispered, tears streamind down from my eyes. I was sitting down on my father's lap, my hand on his cold cheek. "_Remember, I loved you first._" He whispered, and I felt something soft press against my forehead. I smiled softly and embraced my father's dead body.

"_I love you, daddy."_

.

* * *

_**Fin.** _


End file.
